custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Starscream7/MAJOR UPDATES!
Now I'm being serious - this is a major update blog post - possibly the most detailed one I've EVER written on any Wikia site! Here's a big list of the updates to a ton of things: #In case you haven't noticed, on Thursday, it will be officially one month until the BIONICLE: Universe film is released. I am doing something I have never done before: put ''ALL ''(big, bold and italic means the truth as never seen before), and I mean ''ALL ''of my effort and available time to film, put together and post the film in one month. Here's my 'current' schedule, as it may be upgraded or downgraded: April 16th-24th: My Easter Vacation begins - :D I am going to be filming the Battle in the Arena Iconox and the Arrival to Earth scenes during that time - as well as, if possible, the scene between Bowler, the local military and the BIONICLE good guys+Sam and Gordon in which they battle on the John F. Kennedy Boulevard. Construction of the film will go on on these days. April 30th-May 1st: Weekend days. I am going to be filming the Discovery of the Ignika on Earth and the Rescuing two 'good guys' (not to be spoiled) scenes. The Rescuing of the two 'good guys' scene should be quick. Construction of the film will go on on these days. May 7th-8th: More weekend days, as well as the final weekend before the premiere of the film. I am going to be filming the Final Battle in Philadelphia scene today - and boy, will it be a lot of work. Construction of the film will go on on these days. May 9th-May 12th: School days (Friday, I'm going to a Phillies game with part of my old elementary school after my school day). I am going to be concluding the construction of the films on these days as well. May 14th, approximately 10:00 A.M: The film will be posted on Youtube - as well as other various LEGO Wikia sites. I am planning for there to be a pretend ticket sale for fun on a blog post 'To Be Presented' on May 7th, in which 'fake tickets' can be asked for. Once you have a ticket, than on the 14th, you will go to my blog post titled ''BIONICLE: Universe - A Starscream7 Film. ''There, you can watch the film on this site. Sounds a bit cheesy - but that's as good as that 'part' can get. #(Misleading numbering) In order to put in all of my effort, than the film will be 60-70% stop-motion, with the remaining 30% being the parts with LEGO humans running (they can't stand properly in running positions. See what I mean? Please no ciriticism for that when the film premieres). #My computer has apparently stopped malfunctioning - thank Mata Nui! *Apparently...* #I thank Reptor17 for turning in two entries for the Bio-Builder contest - entry due date is now changed to June 16th! #I also thank Jman98 for giving me Journey's End - however, I don't know if I can exactly finish it, as I don't have some of the sets that Jman has - unless I carefully rewrite it yet leave the original script preserved on the article. #I also thank Monasti for releasing me on CHFW. I'm only about 50 edits from my 2,000th edit mark! #I also thank Kingdonfin on the Hero Factory Reviews Wiki for making me (apparently, will make me) a rollback there! @Toa Roden: I'll most likely say this on The Bionicle Wiki - but I don't think I might want to become a rollback there anymore. I'm sticking to HFRW ... but thanks anyway! ,Message me if you do need help, though. #I have finished typing the BIONICLE: Universe film script - er ... about one half a month ago. It's a little more than 80 pages in length (84 ... but there's a double-spacing glitch). Now, the length doesn't matter - it's the content that matters, a.k.a. how well it was written/filmed. #I have brainstormed ideas for the film's two sequels: On Being A Champion and War of the Worlds. I have planned out the climax of the third and final film as well partially - and boy, will it be an epic ending in my mind. #I'm almost done writing Chapter 2 of Wiki 2011! It will come out on Friday. Also, unless there's a delay, a chapter will be released every Friday - maybe more than that, but at least one through three times a week. #I got all of the HF 2.0 heroes (wait ... this is CBW. My bad). #The main hero in the film is Tahu. The main human in the film is Nick Carby. The main villainS in the film ARE Teridax AND Marendar (Marendar is going to definetly have a big role). # I believe it's now 74 days until Transformers: Dark of the Moon comes out - 72 if you live in Egypt (me getting off-topic). I might add more information - but before I go, anyone have anything to comment about the BIONICLE: Universe film, including last-minute filming (not plot!) ideas? If so, I'll see you below, ideas or not. If not or if you have nothing to say, I'll see you later :) Lord Starscream|Transformers: Dark of the Moon|(83 Days!) 22:51, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Category:User:Starscream7 Category:Blog posts